


Legolas & Thranduil

by FrankensteinsAway



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Gift Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsAway/pseuds/FrankensteinsAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is very simple, I just wanted to picture them both somehow "close". I want to do something far more elaborated in the future :) this work is for FridaVI, I tried to "gift it" to you but I couldn't pick your user name, sorry! :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legolas & Thranduil

 


End file.
